The present invention relates to vertical blinds, and more specifically to a tassel weight for such vertical blind. Compared to horizontal or venetian blinds in which usually a very small tassel weight is sufficient, problems are encountered with vertical blinds because the control cord extends from one end of the blind head to the other and therefore will sag and show outside the blind head between the supports. Aside from being unsightly, this may interfere with the proper operation of the vertical blind, i.e. its opening and closing. Therefore a tension device, such as a tassel weight has to be attached to the control cord.
Heretofore, such tassel weights were made for instance of a solid metal block or an integral body made of synthetic material. This has proven unsatisfactory since a large number of tassel bodies of different weights had to be provided for vertical blind heads of different lengths.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tassel weight which overcomes this disadvantage.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide the tassel weight with new decorative features.